


A Quiet Night Out

by TennantsLittleKitten



Series: The "Changes" Verse [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year Eve, Set 2015/2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: Sonny has to work the night-shift on New Year's Eve, ruining your plans for a quiet night in...But perhaps a quiet night out will work just as well.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Series: The "Changes" Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Quiet Night Out

"I'm sorry, doll," Sonny mumbles drearily into the phone. "The schedule just came out ‘n they have me workin' the night shift New Year's Eve." He can probably hear your shoulders slump all the way from his desk at the precinct. "I know we wanted ta spend a quiet night in together, but I can't exactly ask ta switch when I'm the only one who doesn't have kids."  
  
"It's okay, Sonny," you assure him trying to sound upbeat. "Such is life. We'll just celebrate another time."  
  
He hums in agreement before lowering his voice. "You don’t know how much I was lookin' forward to kissin' you at midnight."  
  
A wave of heat rushes over your face and something in your stomach flutters. "Me too," you whisper.  
  
"Good news is that it should be a relatively quiet shift. The case volume will only start pickin’ up after the festivities end."  
  
His words spark an idea but you decide to keep it quiet for now. "Hey, maybe you could call me if you're not too busy and we could chat instead."  
  
Sonny's tone perks up. "Yeah! That sounds like a great plan! Ehh, Lieu needs me now. I'll phone ya later."  
  
"Bye and be safe," you call out.  
  
"Always. Bye, doll." The line clicks off and your phone chimes, signalling the end of the conversation.  
  
The next couple of days roll by until it's finally New Year's Eve. Sonny texts you mid-morning, informing that he’s attempting some shut-eye before his shift. While you do miss the communication, the alone time is actually perfect because you have a plan and need time to prepare...

-x-

_How's the shift going?_

You hit send a few minutes after 9pm as you stand twiddling the apple pendant around your neck.  
  
You get an answer back immediately.

_So sloooow! Wish I was with you instead :(_

A grin parts your lips, taking his message as your cue to climb the steps to the NYPD.   
  
The elevator dings open to an empty hallway, leading you around the corner to the 16th precinct. You spot Sonny alone at his desk, drumming his fingers and staring at his phone awaiting your reply.  
  
"Special delivery," you say, holding up the grocery bag in your hand.  
  
Sonny's head whips around to the familiar sound of your voice. A smile rapidly spreads across his face as he leaps up from his seat. "Hey!"   
  
"I know we wanted a quiet night in, but I hope a quiet night _out_ will work just as well."  
  
He doesn't answer but instead comes over and wraps you in a swaying hug, walking you backwards towards his desk. "You're tha best," he speaks into your hair.  
  
Smirking, you wriggle in his arms to look up at him. "You haven't even seen what I brought though!"   
  
Sonny sets you free and you place the bag on his desk. "Firstly, I made some cookies. Chocolate chip and gingersnaps."   
  
Sonny nabs the container, pops the lid and inhales deeply. "Mmmmm," he hums with closed eyes.  
  
"But what goes best with cookies?" you ask in a sing-song voice. "Hot cocoa, of course!" You then produce a tin of hot chocolate mix and a packet of marshmallows from the bag.   
  
"Yes!" exclaims Sonny with the excitement of a little kid. "Lemme put the kettle on ‘n grab a couple mugs!"  
  
He jogs to the break room and you snicker at his enthusiasm. Pulling up a chair next to his, you shrug off your winter coat and take a moment to scan the squad room. _It's been a while..._  
  
Once the water is boiled and your steaming hot chocolates are topped with marshmallows, the two of you nibble - well, more like scarf down - cookies and chat. It's funny how you still find things to say to one another, but that's how it is with Sonny: you can discuss serious issues or ramble about absolutely nothing at all and it feels effortless.   
  
Time flies by and somehow the conversation turns quite random. "Eighties hair needs to make a comeback," you state with conviction, waving a half-eaten cookie around to emphasize your point.  
  
"What?!" spurts Sonny. A couple crumbs tumble onto the desk. "You're jokin', right?"  
  
"No! It was great! Admittedly they used too much hairspray, _but_ some of the guys had really luscious locks."   
  
"Am I gonna need to grow my hair out, doll?” Sonny raises an eyebrow to his wisecrack. “I mean, it'd take a lot more gel to hold it all, but I'd do it for you."  
  
With that you erupt into a laughter that causes an involuntary snort. You cover your mouth in shock, trying to gauge Sonny's reaction. _That wasn't lady like at all._ But Sonny fails to hold it together when he hears the sound and a lets out an almighty sputter. His laughter only launches you into a deeper giggle fit, effectively leaving the two of you doubling in your seats.  
  
The need for air finally quells the hilarity and when you glance up at Sonny, you find his eyes crinkling at the corners over an affection-laden smile. "I love you," he says, blue eyes holding yours in their gaze.  
  
Your heart jumps to your throat and the words _I love you, too_ spring from your lips.   
  
Sonny reaches for your hand. "Dunno why we haven't actually said that before."  
  
"I guess we just already knew," you suggest, heart thundering in your chest.  
  
"Most definitely," he agrees while rubbing his thumb over your knuckles.   
  
Your eyes shift down to where your hands meet only to notice the time on his watch. Clasping onto Sonny's hand, you get up and tug him gently to follow. You cross the squad room towards a window, the lanky detective bumbling along behind you.   
  
You stare through the glass to find a city bathed in light. Snow blankets the rooftops and large fluffy flakes twirl around the streetlamps. In the distance you pinpoint the center of every New Yorker's attention: Time's Square.   
  
"It's almost midnight," you say, glancing over at Sonny beside you. He places one hand carefully to the small of your back while raising the other wrist so you both can watch the clock. Together you quietly count down the seconds, smiles growing after every number.  
  
"Happy New Year, doll," he says when the clock strikes twelve.  
  
"Happy New Year, Sonny," you reply affectionately. He then places a finger under your chin and tips your head upwards for a kiss. It's tender and sweet and brimming with love.   
  
"Mmm, cookies 'n cocoa," he teases, nibbling on his lip. You give his arm a playful swat.  
  
"Y'know, Mister..." a phony stern tone laces your voice while you poke a finger at his chest. "Now that we've both said it, expect to hear it a lot!"  
  
A puzzled Sonny scrunches his nose. "Huh?"   
  
" _I love you_ ," you explain and Sonny's brows raise in understanding. Maybe it's the romantic aura of New Year's Eve, but something causes you to pour out even more of your heart. "I've loved you since the summer."  
  
Sonny runs a hand down your arm, arriving at your hand to give it a squeeze. "I've loved you since then too. And I'll _neva_ get tired of hearin’ you say it or sayin' it myself either!"  
  
You can't help but chuckle. "God, we're corny!"  
  
"Mmhmmm," he agrees with a smile and a wink. "But at least we're well matched!"  
  
Brilliantly colored fireworks begin to pop off over the skyline, drawing you both to watch the show. Sonny gathers you in close and you nestle yourself under his arm. Laying your head against his chest, you hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

_What a way to start off a new year…_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the end, thank you! Hopefully this was some good wholesome fluff :)  
> The next installment should fit in right around the time Sonny has to take the bar, if you're interested in reading more! <3


End file.
